Sleeping castle
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: When prince Kai decided to travel around the world, what was God's plan? (Birthday gift for Subha-Chan, a fairy tale)


**Hi everyone! What's up?**

 **This is a belated birthday gift for Ranjan597 aka our Subha-Chan. *Sniffs* I think I'm the "Latest" and "Laziest" person who has gifted you. So sorry for that, my dear Subha-Chan T_T**

 **Anyways, enjoy it!**

* * *

Long ago….

There was a kingdom named Russia. Ah! How her prowess was! It was not only largest empire but also the illustrious one. In the regime of the great King Susumu Hiwatari, the tiger and the deer drank water from one river. He had an enormous heart. People couldn't help praising him every day. In a sentence, they used to worship him like a deity.

If he was the king of the deities, then why wouldn't Prince Kai Hiwatari be the prince of them? His pale serene face….if anyone saw it, his heart would leap up with joy. His face was like the newly bloomed white flowers in the celestial orchards. His soft velvety hair was like the sky of the rainy season…in two colors. If you mixed the powder of sandalwood in milk, you could see the complexion of his skin. Last but not the least, his amethyst eyes weren't any normal organ of human body. They were two floating lotuses on the translucent lake. In qualities, there was nobody in the world who could be compared with him. Sword fight, martial arts, archery, combat trainings, taming wild beasts, painting-everything was his cup of tea.

One day he expressed that he would go to travel around the world. The subjects worried, the queen left sleeping and eating, only the king agreed, saying that, "Okay my son, you may go,"

Then the vassals were divided into groups, the king gave the followers, the queen ornamented the baskets of gems. The prince took nothing. Just wearing new attire, taking new sword, riding his reliable best friend which was a black stallion, he started for the unknown.

* * *

Leaving hundreds of kingdoms, thousands of mountains, millions of oceans, billions of river behind, prince Kai appeared in a deep forest. There wasn't the chirping of birds. There wasn't the roaring of tigers. He continued his journey.

Far from the bushes, he discovered a palace. Aha! What a palace! He had never seen such place before that. His jaw dropped.

The peak of the gate of the fortress had touched the blue. In front of it, there was a magnificent orchard embellished with fruits, flowers, trees, leaves and ponds. But the leaves weren't moving, flowers weren't falling down from the trees. Even the slight vibrancies in the water couldn't be felt. The guards were standing in front of the entrance. But it seemed that nothing could move them from their position. Gradually, Kai entered into the manor.

The castle was neat and clean as though it had bathed in milk. The king was sitting on his throne in the courtroom with the ministers. The feather fans weren't being revolved in the hands of the maids. The royal umbrella on the head of the emperor leaned against a pillar. The crystal chandeliers were set from the rooftop but they weren't swinging. Everything had come to standstill.

In the stables, there were gigantic elephants and well-toned stallions. Before them, the piles of green grasses and banana leaves were kept. But they weren't crying, they weren't having their meals. The webs of spiders had possessed the place. None was there to clean them.

Kai cleared his throat. Nobody looked at him. Nobody uttered a single word.

Unexpectedly, the fragrance of lilies tickled his noses. Following the source of the otherworldly attar, he appeared in a large compartment. The scent of millions of flowers drove his lungs crazy. He felt as if the life herself had appeared in front of his eyes in the lifelessness. In that floral orchard, there was a golden bed with diamond feet. On it, a beautiful girl was sleeping very peacefully. Her face was looking like the white rose drenched in dawn dew. Her deep black tresses flowed before her cheeks. Long hair being spread beneath her back, she looked like an angel. She was in sweet pink gown, white georgette scarf kept on her chest, one of the edge pinned with the skirt, another edge tied around her wrist. She was adorned with almost ten kinds of ornaments. Kai kept gazing at her tranquil appearance, forgetting everything.

 _ **Why has god made you so beautiful?  
All the time I placate my beloved**_

 _ **When you're nearby, it warms me,  
when you go away, the heart burns...  
With which fire has god made you?**_

Years passed by, months went away, days ran from his fists. Yet he didn't care, yet he didn't mind. He just stared at her mien without blinking once.

Suddenly, he discovered a golden stick at her feet. Picking it, he started to observe it deeply. Without any expectation, it fell down, touching the head of the sleeping beauty. Scarcely had it fallen down than her eyes remained open, revealing the secret splendor of her gorgeous black diamond orbs. She sat up on her bed in the speed of lightning, gawking at the prince aka her savior. Her eyes also didn't shut for a while after getting up.

 _ **Since my gaze has gotten struck with yours, I've become crazy**_

 _ **I've become crazy, I've become crazy**_

 _ **The tale of my love has become famous**_

 _ **The world didn't believe in me, so I took this resolve**_

 _ **I was someplace earlier, now look where I've reached**_

 _ **Everyone says that I've become crazy**_

The birds chirped around the citadel. The horses and elephants bellowed, the swords of the guards collided against the floor, the king awoke, the ministers awoke. Piles of flowers collapsed on the soil from trees, the leaves began dancing, zephyr started wandering in pleasure. The king and queen entered into the room of the princess. Seeing them, both the prince and the princess lowered their heads.

"Youngman!" He uttered, "Whose son are you who have rescued us from this deadly sleep just now?"

He blushed and smiled a bit, not saying anything.

"Ah! What a sleep it was!" The queen exclaimed, "Before years, a wicked demon visited us. He wanted to marry our Subhashree. As we refused, he cursed us. My son, I've nothing to give you. Will you marry my daughter?"

The Russian prince looked at the Indian princess. In return, she just nodded. Her cheeks were looking like red tomatoes. She closed her eyes. Her heart was warmed, her mind was soothed. She was feeling fresh. Tear droplets rolled down on her cheek.

"Looks like our Subha has agreed to marry him," The king happily commented.

Flushing, she ran from her room and stood in the balcony. The colorful butterflies who had been in their slumber encircled her, congratulating her and wishing her good luck.

'Thank you so much, God!' She pondered, 'You've sent him about whom I've dreamed during my slumber….I don't know how to thank you…..seriously, I don't know at all…'

* * *

Then?

Amid all the jubilations and huzzas, they got married. Then returning to Russia and being the rightful successor of the throne, he began his regime in Russia as the emperor, making his beloved wife as the empress.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Again I'm so so so...sorry my dear Subha, please pardon the big sister :3**

 **Do read and review. Pardon grammatical and spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
